


The Infamous Danny Ocean

by Khat58



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: (Implied) Bottom Danny, (Implied) Top Rusty, M/M, Making Out, Worried Rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Danny puts himself at risk and Rusty gets very worried and expresses his frustration once they are  safer. But Rusty doesn’t use his mouth for only words. Enjoy.





	The Infamous Danny Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This fix doesn’t have a set time per-say. I just recently rewatched these movies and decided to write this, Enjoy.

“You asshole!” The door slammed shut behind Rusty. “I can’t believe you, I told you to wait. But did you listen, nooooo. The Infamous _Danny_ _Ocean_ just had to do what he wants. For the love of god when we have a plan, we have a plan and when you don’t follow it it puts you at—“

 

“—Risk?”

 

“Don’t interrupt me!” Rusty yelled from the middle of the room where he had stopped pacing to point at the annoyingly relaxed Danny on the couch near him. Danny simply held his hands up in defense which allowed Rusty to continue his rant and pacing.

 

“You weren’t paying attention, the bodyguard was right there and he had a gun. A gun! If I hadn’t pulled a Tommy Wilson you could have....”

 

This time Rusty was stopped by Danny, but not by words, this time but his mouth itself. Danny presses a slow closed mouth kiss to Rusty that said everything he needed without words. _I’m here, that’s what matters right now._

As they pulled apart Rusty grabbed Danny’s wrist and positioned his thumb over Danny’s pulse, “So the quick pulse...” 

 

“Since I got back.”

 

Rusty’s eyes softed and he pulled Danny in for a second kiss, this one much longer. Once their lips met Rusty licked Danny’s bottom lip for permission to enter. Danny’s lips parted and his tongue didn’t even fight back, he simply allowed Rusty to dominate knowing he needed this. Rusty moved one hand to the back of Danny’s neck and the other to Danny’s hip. 

 

They separated for air only for Rusty to pull the two together again, mouths molding against each other, their heads turning to deepen the kiss furthermore. 

 

Rusty began to slowly push Danny backwards until his knees hit the couch and he sat down. They broke apart long enough for Rusty to straddle Danny and then begin on Danny’s neck. 

 

Rusty peppered Danny’s neck and Adam’s apple in kisses so Danny would expose his neck before Rusty bit down and sucked, a pink mark already beginning to form. Danny was beginning to pant at this point and has to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud.

 

Rusty took small bites and made tiny marks along one side of Danny’s neck causing small whimpers to escape from Danny’s throat, but Rusty craved more sound. Rusty licked a long strip up Danny’s throat causing Danny to open his mouth wide and his eyes roll back from glancing down only to see Rusty’s piercing gaze looking at him with his tongue extended from his mouth, lust and hunger behind his eyes. 

 

As soon as Rusty’s tounge reached Danny’s jaw he replaced it with his teeth for a big bite that Rusty planned on making a very blatant hickey out of. The surprise bite finally made Danny let out a long and extended moan. As Rusty sucked and teased the spot right under his jaw, a sweet spot only Rusty knew, his small tiny whimpers turned into long languid moans.

 

Once Rusty pulled away from Danny’s jaw it had started to turn purple and he knew there was no hiding this mark tomorrow which just made Rusty’s eyes fill more so with lust. Rusty took a moment to observe what he had created.

 

The Infamous Daniel Ocean, sweat along his brow, head thrown back exposing his gorgeous neck that was littered in small pink and red marks and two distinct hickeys. Danny was still panting and whimpered once more when Rusty ghosted his hand over Danny’s neck. 

 

“Are you just gonna sit and ogle, or are you gonna fuck me?” Danny groaned, eyes piercing at Rusty from his position. 

 

Rusty could feel his eyes further dilating, “Why didn’t you just ask?”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally made up the “Tommy Wilson” thing, it’s just what I first thought of.


End file.
